In the Early Morning Light
by Hikari Kaitou
Summary: In that moment of relaxed inhibitions when they're both half asleep, Romano gives Spain a rare and priceless gift.


**A/N: **I'm still working on the next chapter of _Close Your Eyes, Make a Wish_, but the need to write this story hit me like a ton of bricks. It's another kink meme deanon. The prompt was: "Spain manages to do something that makes Romano smile. Not in a smirky, schadenfreude kind of way; a real, genuine smile. Since it's Romano, he'd probably only do it when he didn't think Spain would see, like maybe when he thinks Spain's asleep or when he has his back to him, not realizing he's standing next to a reflective surface. It's up to anon whether Spain draws attention to Romano's smile and tries to get him to do it again so that he can take a picture or whatever or if he bites his lip to hold in the squeeing and enjoys it in silence. All I ask is for fluffy cuteness with no smut. "

* * *

><p>As much as Romano complained about Spain being a moron, or an asshole, or a dipshit, or an asshat, or a bastard, or a fuckwit, or an idiot, or a numb nuts, or a jerk off, or a drooling, saggy-balled shit pickle (a personal favorite), he had to admit that Spain brought something almost tolerable to his life that he doubted anyone else could replace.<p>

It wasn't a fact that Romano allowed himself to dwell on too often. If he spent too much time recalling all the things that Spain did that made him not completely hate his guts, it would be harder to convince Spain that Romano still hardly put up with him the next time he had to face the guy. But right now it was obscenely early in the morning (10:00), and Romano couldn't help what his brain did when it was still half immersed in the mists of sleep.

Spain, who was still fast asleep at Romano's side, rolled over, draping his arm around Romano's waist, and snuggled into him. It was such a familiar action, something that Spain had done frequently over the course of the literal centuries that they had spent together, and yet it still caused something in Romano's chest to swell. His face warmed as Spain's breath caressed his neck softly.

This was what no one could replace: this simple, familiar way that Spain touched him when they relaxed together, the way he held him like Romano mattered. Although these actions were nothing new, when Romano's body and mind went rogue on him in the early hours of the morning before he had control over himself, his heart throbbed like Spain was holding him for the very first time.

Before Romano could remind himself that Spain was an idiot and not worth his time or attentions, his fingers were stroking Spain's dark, wavy bangs tenderly away from his face. His fingers brushed lightly over Spain's sun- and warmth-kissed flushed tan cheek. One touch wasn't enough. Romano cupped Spain's cheeks in his hands, stroking them slowly with his thumbs.

He was so caught up in the less-awful-than-expected sensation of Spain's cheeks in his hands that he wasn't even aware that his own face was cruelly betraying him by shaping his expression into one that he swore he'd never wear for stupid Spain of all people. A soft blush bloomed on Romano's cheeks, eyelids half obscuring his still sleepy amber eyes as his curl twitched into a heart shape. But most traitorous of all was the action of his lips as they curled into a rare, sweet smile.

Still unaware of his face's mutiny, Romano leaned in, his nose brushing Spain's gently. It wasn't a nuzzle; he was just starting to fall asleep again and couldn't control the drooping of his heavy head and the way his lips accidentally grazed Spain's. His sleepiness didn't last much longer. Suddenly Spain's arms curled around him more tightly, holding him in place.

Romano's flush deepened as Spain suddenly began to kiss hungrily along the length of his mouth. It was then that Romano realized that he'd actually been smiling, _smiling_! And at Spain of all people! He tried to force his expression into the annoyed default, but it wouldn't go. He wanted to punch the assclown in the throat for catching him doing something so humiliating, but his body was frozen with embarrassment. Spain was laughing softly in between kisses as Romano's cheeks went redder and redder, and yet that rogue smile still wouldn't disappear completely.

"A-asshole…" Romano mumbled, knowing he must look like a tomato. "How long have you been awake?"

Spain stole another kiss before answering in a voice that trembled with poorly suppressed amusement. "The whole time."

"Hmph," Romano grunted sullenly. If it seemed like he was kissing back, it was only because Spain was sucking on his lip.


End file.
